Life in
by RavenKurochiki
Summary: What are the people actually doing inside the elegant yet mysterious buildings of ?
1. Chapter 1

Rukia Kuchiki walked through the corridor of the office of the Sereitei Company. Her heels clicked on the marble floor. She hated herself. She caused Kaien Shiba to resign from his job. All because he caught her texting, no cheating, on him right under his nose. 'Damn it!' she thought, 'I'm staying away from guys for the rest of my life. They're nothing but trouble,'

'Hey Rukes!' Renji Abarai called to her when she entered her office, the 13th Section of the main branch of . Rukia ignored him. He was the reason for the break up. "Rukes, what's wrong?" Renji ran over to her and grabbed her arm. What's wrong? He still had the guts to ask her that? "What's your effing problem Abarai? Didn't you know Kaien resigned because of me and you? I didn't know what the effing world I was thinking. And you still dare ask me what's wrong!" Rukia yelled. Everyone stopped their work and stared at the duo. Tears were threatening to fall but no. Rukia Kuchiki will not cry in front of the entire Section 13, the section in charge of all the paperwork in the company. Ukitake, the person in charge of the section walked out of his office. He shook his head at Rukia. "Kuchiki, go home for the day. You're too messed up to do anything properly," Ukitake said. "Yes, thank you sir," Rukia said and bolted out of the section, crying.

Meanwhile, in Section 11 of Sereitei. Co...

"Take this!" Ikkaku Madarame yelled and threw a shoe at one of his officers. Unfortunately, he missed and got Yumichika Ayasegawa in the face instead. "Fuck you baldy!" Yumichika yelled at Ikkaku, "I'm too beautiful,"

"Too beautiful my head! Don't call me baldy!"

"Looking for a fight?"  
"Bring it on!"

They were about to exchange punches when Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of Section 11 walked in. "Problem? Shiny head?" she asked Ikkaku.

"Errr... No. None at all," Ikkaku said. Cursing mentally at how annoying the pink haired girl always interrupted his fights.

"Good. Because I have an announcement to make to the entire Zaraki Corps!" she shouted in that annoying high pitched voice of hers. "Section 12 had just invented a new em... thing and we're asked to try it out,"

The entire Section 11 groaned. The last time they tried the products of Section 12, it didn't end so well.

"Be happy! Mayuri Kurotsuchi has offered us this opportunity," Yachiru continued.

Ikkaku rather he died then try out the products of Mayuri's crazy inventions he thought would increase the efficiency of the company. Just because Section 11 were hired to protect the company's important people doesn't mean they were experiment items as well.

"I think I'll stay at home when the day comes," Yumichika said.

"I think I'll look for Ichigo to start a fight," Ikkaku said.

The duo exchanged evil grins and ran out of the section.

...

In Ichigo's office...

"Inoue! Focus! I need to hand this in to Byakuya Kuchiki in 2 hours time!" Ichigo barked at Orihime who was staring at Ishida Uryuu dreamily. "Fuck you Ishida! For the last time! Stop knitting during work!"Ichigo sighed. Damn it. Being CEO of 's main branch is so hard. And the CEO of the CEOs, Byakuya likes shoving all the paperwork at him, not to mention his co- workers are so not co- operative. "Damn you Keigo! Stop looking at Porn! Do your paperwork!" Ichigo yelled. "Chillax Ichigo Kurosaki, I got it done," Tatsuki Arisawa said coolly. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relieve. At least he finished the one he has to hand in to Shihoin Yoruichi, the CEO of the other branch. CRASH! Chad had unhinged the door of his toilet. "SADO!" Ichigo yelled. As soon as he did, the door of his office came crashing Yumichika and Ikkaku had smashed his door into pieces. "Fight us Ichigo!" Ikkaku yelled. 'Fuck my life,' Ichigo muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously...

'Fuck my life,' Ichigo muttered.  
...

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Ichigo yelled at Ikkaku and Yumichika. Yumichika knew it was the wisest to flee and he did so. But, Ikkaku thought differently and swung a wooden sword at Ichigo who dodged and instead, Ikkaku got Tatsuki in the stomach. Tatsuki was a former Kendo champion of Japan. She growled, grabbed Ikkaku by the face and threw him out of the window. Ichigo sighed and noted at the amount of damage his office took. "Mizuiro, call Section 4. I need maintenance," he said and made his way to his desk and slumped at the amount of 'CONFIDENTIAL' labelled files on his desk. "I need a secretary," he muttered under his breath," stupid friends who do nothing but wreck my office," He could always ask Ukitake for help but thing is that it's labelled confidential so it isn't exactly for general viewing. He grabbed his pen and scribbled a note asking Ukitake to send someone to assist him.

In another part of the building...

"MASUMOTO! For the last time! STOP HIDING SAKE BOTTLES IN MY DESK!" Toshiro Hitsugaya, head of Section 10 yelled at his lieutenant. Rangiku Masumoto looked at him and yawned. She was just very rudely interrupted from her very pleasant dream with Gin Ichimaru. "Huh?" she asked, acting dumb. "How on Earth are we going to conduct a Quality Control test daily when you keep getting our officers drunk?" Toshiro asked while throwing his report file on his desk.

"Mayuri's creations are trustable,"

"SAYS WHO? In every dozen, about 4 of it isn't effective or has some unintended effects" Toshiro shuddered at the memory. Rangiku didn't reply. Toshiro turned to her to find her... "MASUMOTO! WAKE UP! SCREW YOU! WE HAVE AN APPOINTMENT WITH AIZEN IN ANOTHER BRANCH LATER!" Toshiro literally screamed at his lieutenant.

...

All he got for a reply was a snore.

...

Toshiro dived from his window.

Toshiro closed his eyes. He didn't know why he did that but he did. He prepared himself of a hard landing but it never came. Still closing his eyes, He put his hands underneath himself and pushed himself up. It feels as if had landed on something soft and smooth. "Fuck you little kid, how long are you going to stroke my head?" Ikkaku grunted from underneath him. Toshiro jumped up and opened his eyes and prayed that he isn't dead. He felt something soft and warm beneath his feet so he jumped. The child in him felt blissful, he's in heaven and is jumping on a trampoline. It was that until his trampoline cried out. Toshiro looked down and got the shock of his life. A bald man was underneath his feet with a bloodied nose. Toshiro knelt and prodded the man. "Damn you Toshiro Hitsugaya. You broke my ribs. Call Section 4. I need medical assistance," Ikkaku said and blacked out. Toshiro stared wide eyed for the moment. So this guy, Ikkaku Madarame had saved his life. He owed him a lifetime of gratitude. He pulled his cell and dialled for Section 4.

...

Rukia couldn't even be bothered hiring a cab. She took off her heels and ran. No idea where she was running, she just wanted to get as far away from Sereitei as she could. She almost got knocked down by a bus but she didn't care. She just wanted to see Kaien and tell him how sorry she was and how much she still loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

In Ichigo's office

"How many times do I have to send people to fix your office, Ichigo?" Retsu Unohana, the head of Section 4 asked smilingly. Ichigo wasn't fooled by that smiley face. The aura radiated from her was scary. "Er- er- I'm sorry," Ichigo sheepishly scratched his head. The aura was then gone. "So I hope I won't have to have this talk with you okay? Mmm, nice talking to you," Unohana smiled at Ichigo and left. Once she was out of the door, Ichigo gave a piece of his mind to his friends. In the process, he smashed his own mug into pieces and got tangled in Ishida's ball of yarn. "ISHIDA!" Ichigo growled.

Hours later, work was over. Renji drove to Rukia's apartment and knocked on her door. 'Funny, there isn't any sign of life around here,' he thought to himself. Then a horrifying thought occurred to him. He raced ran around town. Ditching his car, yelling: "RUKIA! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE!" attracting funny looks from people. As he was running, he didn't see a family in his front and so, he slammed right into a real hard wall and got rebounded back. He fell butt first on the floor. "FUCK YOU!" he yelled. As those words were out of his mouth, a black haired teenage girl kicked him in the face. She broke his nose. "Look here idiot, don't curse at someone when it's obviously entirely your fault!" She told him and was about to kick him again when another voice told her off. "But – she protested. "Look here red haired dude, do you want to get some medication?" the oranged haired guy asked him. Wait, orange? Didn't he see that hair colour somewhere before? "Ichi-nii, just leave him," the black haired girl suggested. "Karin, I don't think pineapple head here is right in his mind," Ichigo told Karin. "Whoever said I'm not right in the head?" Renji asked loudly.

"See? I told you. He doesn't even know he's crazy," Ichigo turned to his sisters.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Shut up pineapple redhead!"

And with that, Renji got up and punched Ichigo in the stomach. As he was doing so, Karin got him in a headlock. Ignoring the bypassers, being too caught up in their little fight, Ichigo forgot that his father was somewhere on the loose. "ICCHHIGOOOO!" Isshin yelled as he ran across the road. "Shut up old man!" Ichigo snapped. Isshin looked at Karin and Renji. "Is your sister making grandbabies for me?" Isshin asked, unable to believe his eyes. Finally Karin got a boyfriend. "GODDAMMIT YOU OLD GEEZER!" Karin yelled at her father, keeping Renji in the headlock. Renji was so close to being deaf at that moment. Ichigo punched Isshin in the jaw. "Don't bullshit!" he yelled. "Good job Ichigo, you've improved, now only if you could-"Isshin began. "Shut up!" Ichigo yelled. "Guys, stop it please!" Yuzu pleaded. Karin kept Renji in the headlock as they made their way to the Kurosaki clinic 7 blocks away.

In the other town...

"Hey woman! You lost? What's a babe like you doing alone?" some guy with blue hair asked Rukia as she wandered around aimlessly. Kaien had moved out of his old apartment. So where on earth is he? Is he still in the country? He wouldn't hit on some other girl, he's not that kind of guy. Isn't he? "I'm fine. Just looking for a restaurant." Rukia replied curtly but her swollen eyes didn't match her tone. "Woman, you're hot! Why don't we go for dinner together?" the guy asked.

"Not interested!" Rukia rolled her eyes and picked up her pace. Damn it! Where's a cab when you need one? Then a guy with spiky black hair caught her eye. "Kaien?" she whispered to herself and ran towards the direction. The blue haired guy tried to follow her but to no avail. "Kaien!" she yelled. She's pretty sure it's him. Yup, it's him as he turned around to face her. No recognition was shown in his eyes."Who are you again?" he asked. "Kaien please, I'm so sorry. Come back to me please!" Rukia begged, tears were threatening to pour again.

"Excuse me? I'm his girlfriend?" a girl, Rukia never noticed, with black hair and brown eyes stood beside Kaien with an arm around his waist. Wait, what? His girlfriend?

"Kaien! I'm Rukia. I'm sorry! I wished it never happened." Rukia said between tears.

"Rukia?" Kaien asked, bored," oh, you. You're just another of the flings I had now get out of my sight,"

"That's right girl, now run along. I, Senna am Kaien's one true love," the girl said dreamily and giggled.

The couple in front of Rukia started locking lips and making out in the middle of the street. To savce herself the embarrassment and humiliation, she walked straight ahead, trying to pretend that never happened.

Rukia Kuchiki had never felt so betrayed and hurt. Her heart was shattered into pieces. She spotted a cab, hailed it and yelled at the driver to drive her back to Karakura town. "You okay miss?" the driver asked, offering her a box of tissue. Rukia didn't answer but took the tissue. "Thanks," she said when they reached her apartment. She paid and ran up to her room. She felt unwanted, cheated and used. Yes, she sex-texted Renji but what she saw and heard half an hour ago was way worse. Her cell rang. She jumped. She totally forgot that she still owned a cell phone. "Hello, Momo?"Rukia answered, her voice husky from the crying.

"Oh my god Rukes, is everything alright? Do you need me to go over? I just heard," Momo said everything in a single breath.

"No I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm going to work tomorrow," Rukia said.

"Okay but I'm already outside your door,"

Rukia smiled despite herself. Momo could really make her feel better. She let Momo Hinamori in and they talked. Momo brought her dinner. By 12am, they were still talking but Rukia started crying again. "Look here Rukia. You're a Kuchiki. You're supposed to stay strong right? There's no point shedding tears for a worthless player like him. They're many other fishes out there in the sea. There will be better guys who will appreciate who you are. I know the Renji thing was a stupid mistake but you gotta move on. " Momo said gently as Rukia lifted her head and dry her tears. Momo was right. She's gotta move on. "Alright then. Goodnight," Rukia said shakily. Momo giggled. Good old Rukia. Just before she stepped out of Rukia's apartment, she said," And I heard that you have a really hot boss!" she squealed and ran off. Rukia locked the door and thought. So she's being tranfered? She getting promoted? Hell yea! Boys aren't worth anything. Her pride and honour is everything. She couldn't wait for Ukitake to break the news to her tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

In Ukitake's office the next day...

"Mr Abarai, may I know why are you late today?" Ukitake demanded. "Blame it on Kurosaki sir," Renji replied while with his head down. "Explain yourself," Ukitake said. Just before Renji could say anything, Rukia knocked on Ukitake's door and opened it with a bright smile. "I finished all the paperwork you assigned me!" she exclaimed. Only then, she caught sight of Renji. "Oh, sorry sir, I didn't realise-" Rukia muttered. "It's okay Rukia. I have some good news for you. Take a seat," Ukitake gestured to the seat infront of his desk and temporarily forgot about Renji's presence. Rukia knew what this is about she could hardly contain herself she was finally- "Kuchiki, did you hear what I just said? You're promoted," Ukitake repeated himself impatiently. "Uh yes. Sorry sir. Promoted where?" Rukia asked, barely containing her glee. Finally she's moving out of Section 13.

"You are assigned to be our CEO's secetary,"

"Can I have some details?"

" His name is Ichigo Kurosaki-" Renji shouted in disbelieve, earning a glare from both Ukitake and Rukia which literally made his soul float out of him, "he's a real nice guy and a pleasure to work with. Hope you'll enjoy yourself. You're a capable woman Ms Kuchiki," Ukitake said in dismissal. Renji nearly died trying not to throw up his breakfast onto Ukitake's carpet. Ichigo Kurosaki definitely isn't a nice guy and Renji swore that he'll lick Yamamoto's shoes clean if working with Ichigo was anywhere near pleasurable. His mind automatically went back to last night's events.

Flashback...

"Hey! I don't need treatment!" Renji protested as Karin dragged him by the ear into the clinic. "One broken rib, a few cuts, bruising and a broken nose," Isshin said a little too cheerfully which made Renji ask if anyone in this very clinic was sane. "Stay here for the night. You'll be well enough to go to work tomorrow," a woman in orange hair beside Dr Kurosaki said kindly. Renji was sure the man in spiky orange hair just now didn't look so beautiful. "Right, so if you don't mind, can you share a room with Ichigo?" Isshin asked casually while inwardly half hoping his son isn't gay and doesn't have a vagina. "On second thought, it would be okay if he has a vagina cuz I can have grandchildren," Isshin mused out loud, much to the horror and embarrassment of Renji and Masaki. Isshin bandaged up Renji's chest, fixed the broken nose, treated the wounds and sent him to Ichigo's bedroom. "Play nice, be gentle!" Isshin called. Ichigo groaned "Damn it old man, Shut up!" he yelled and slammed his door shut. Ichigo saw Renji sitting on his bed. "Get off my bed! Sleep on the floor!" Ichigo yelled. Renji had found an ice watch on Ichigo's side table and put it on, next, he put on Ichigo's porche sunglasses. "Nice stuff you have here," Renji said. "GET- OFF- MY- BED!" Ichigo emphasized every word through gritted teeth. "I'm the patient I can sleep on the floor!" Renji protested. "I don't care! Sleep in my closet or my bath tub of something!" Ichigo yelled. "No!" Renji said. "Take off my watch and sunglasses now!" Ichigo tried to say it coolly. "What if I don't want to?" Renji asked. "TAKE IT OFF!" Ichigo yelled and head butted Renji. The both of them started a wrestling match.

Downstairs...

"Hmm... I never knew our son was so aggressive!" Isshin said as he kissed his wife's neck. Another 'THUND!' and 'CRASH!' was heard from Ichigo's room. Isshin laughed. Then, the sound of the door opening.

Back in Ichigo's room...

"And GET OUT!" Ichigo yelled and threw Renji on the floor. He then slammed his door shut. Dammit! What were his parent's thinking? He needed to deal with his crazy co- workers the next morning. Isshin ran upstairs. "What happened?" Isshin asked the Renji sitting on the floor with a swollen eye and broken nose. Renji didn't answer. "I never knew my son liked it rough," Isshin mused out loud.

Back to reality

Rukia's co-workers helped her move her stuff into Ichigo's office. Then, two really nice girls, one with long auburn hair and the other with a black pixie cut helped her with making her feel at home. "Ichigo's here!" a small sized guy ran around the office yelling that. "Shut the fuck up, Mizuiro!" a new voice yelled. A tall guy with spiky orange hair came into Rukia's view. A permanent scowl seemed to form on his face. Rukia stood up. "Good morning Mr Kurosaki!" she greeted. The whole office stopped their work. Who on earth greets each other in here?! Ichigo turned to Rukia and smirked. "You must be my new secretary. Follow me into my office," Ichigo said and continued walking. Not bothering to check if Rukia was following him.

"So, you're from Ukitake's section? Good." Ichigo carried on without waiting for Rukia to reply. "In my office, we don't act formal, act polite or act as if we're in a presidential meeting. We just make loads of noise, get into fight and finish our work. Get it midget?" he asked while standing infront of the small sized girl while measuring her height. Rukia blinked. Who on earth runs their office with those kind of rules? And wait, did he just call her a midget? She kicked him in the shin. "That's for calling me a midget!" Rukia cried ingidantly and stormed out of his office. Ichigo smiled to himself. He's looking forward to teasing her every minute of the day.


End file.
